Flames of Devotion
by knightofstories141912
Summary: A man used to be a former trainer that returned to the city and get into college to get a steady job. He does jobs but his boss is less than considerate towards him and his stress keeps piling up over time due to his bills, his job, and his college payment. His Delphox was always by his side and wants to help in any way she can and she just might help. (Lemon in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey readers another story requested by dreadscot1337 and my 2****nd**** lemon story but I hope you enjoy it. The next upload for my other stories will be soon don't worry. For now enjoy this story and please review if you can.**

**Chapter One: Flames of Life**

In Lumiouse city in Hotel Richissime a man with blond medium wavy hair, standing around 5'10 , wearing a butler uniform was spreading covers for a bed which were just replaced due to the last customer bringing in his Furfrou and spreading its fur on the cover. The man was sweating slightly as this was a long day.

"Alright this makes number 27, I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind if I take a break." The man then heads down the stairs and then heads towards the front desk where an old man was taking calls for reservations in the hotel.

"Hey boss I'll be taking a break now if you don't mind" The man said to his boss and was heading out until the old man hangs up and turns to the man with an irritated look.

"A BREAK?! you just had one 6 hours ago, Leon!" Leon turns to his boss and then wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah I had a break 6 hours ago don't I get a break I have been working since 7 A.M. and I didn't even have lunch during my break." Leon was starting to get irritated with his boss's attitude but he had to endure.

" I could care less if you even skipped your breakfast and lunch and worked for 13 hours straight you get your job done or I'll cancel your paycheck for this month." The old boss said pointing his finger in irritation with Leon.

"You can't do that I have been working my butt off for you for the entire month and I didn't even complain about it. All I am asking for right now is just a break." Leon said who is extremely tired of this conversation.

"Well you better keep your attitude in check or you won't get paid. No break you have to clean room #463 on the 4th floor someone made a reservation just now and they'll be here in 4 hours, so get your butt down there and make sure it's clean.

"Alright Boss." With irritation with his boss Leon left to clean room #463.

"Why can't I find a normal job with a kinder boss. This really sucks." Leon said carrying a wash bin and other cleaning supplies to the 4th floor.

Leon walks to room #463 and opens the door to find it a complete mess with the bed all ruffled up, the carpet stained with juices and beers, tons of empty cans and glass bottles littering the floor, pillows torn apart and feathers across the entire room and a pile of odd smelling and nasty pile of throw up in the middle of the room.

Leon seeing the mess drops his cleaning supplies in pure shock and wondering what he's going to do.

"Crap there is no way I can clean all of this in 4 hours." Leon said as he then leaves his supplies there and then walks downstairs to his boss who is still on the desk and what irritated him was that his boss was reading a magazine while on the desk. Leon nonetheless walked up to the old man to talk to him.

"Hey Boss we have a problem with room #463." Leon told his boss who dropped his magazine and looked up to Leon.

"What is it now?" Irritated to be disturbed while reading he asks Leon.

"Seems like a college party was held there and it's chaos in there, it's impossible to clean all of it up in 4 hours with the mess they left behind." Leon stating reasons to his actions.

"I can't change it now the computer setted it, so you'll have to clean it up." The old man said before continuing reading his magazine, while Leon is extremely irritated.

"Didn't you just hear me Boss, It's impossible to clean it up within 4 hours." Leon slammed his hands down and the Boss then stands up and points his finger at his face.

"Look here you brat, you clean up that room in time for the customers or else I'll cut your paycheck in half and if it's not ready by then you're FIRED, YOU HEAR ME FIRED!" The old man said to Leon who is now furious to what his boss is demanding.

"You can't do this to me Boss I did everything you asked for, for this past 7 months and you can't just cut me off just because I can't do one impossible task." said Leon who is now yelling towards his boss.

"You better cut that attitude Brat or I'll fire you right now and replace you just as easily." The old man retorted to which Leon is now binded because he needed this job.

"URGHH, FINE I'LL DO IT!" Leon then walks back up to finish the task and he then he reaches room #463 and starts the task.

Leon goes inside and starts to clean the room until he saw the bathroom door open.

"Oh I hope it isn't as bad as I am imagining." Leon heads towards the bathroom and opens it to find it a nightmare.

The bathroom stunk more than a Skuntank, the floor was splattered with food, and the bathroom tub was even filled with beer.

"Guess I know where all the beer can's came from." Leon said sweat dropping at the amount of beer wasted.

Leon then scans the entire room and then assessed everything "This is going to be hell to clean up. I better get started or that old geezer is going to chew my paycheck to shreds." Leon then starts to clean everything up as fast as he could go.

4 Hour time skip

A family of 4 comes in a Father, a Mother, a Child who looks to be nine and a Fenniken in the child's arm. The old boss putted up his smile and welcomed the family into the hotel and they said they made a reservation and the boss gave them the key to which they headed to their room.

The family is on the 4th floor and then sees a man come out of their room and suddenly collapsed.

"Hey are you ok!?" The father of the family ran to Leon who came out of the room and was now on the floor.

"Yes I am fine I just finished the last touches to your room that your family reserved." Leon raising his sweating head from exhaustion.

The family looked inside and found the room so clean and the air inside smelled like lavender, and everything inside was pretty much sparkling.

"Amazing did you do this all by yourself!?" the father asked Leon who was still on the floor.

"Yes, I did…. I barely made it to." Leon said speaking the last part to himself.

Not hearing the last part the family went in then the father looked towards Leon who was now getting himself up. " Tell me what is your name?"

Leon turned to the man and answered his question. "My name is Leon Kategawa, sir.

"Leon is it, thank you for cleaning the room." The man taking his wallet out and giving a 20 Pokedollar out "Take this for your trouble it's the least I could do after what you did for the room. The man handing the money to Leon who takes it with a smile.

"Thank you sir and I will be sure to put this money to good use. Please enjoy your stay here, if you would like a meal to be sent to your room, please use the phone on the side of the bed to call the management department and we will send your order to your room." Leon said explaining everything the family needs to know about the room.

"Thank you and I look forward to staying here." The man said till they both heard a voice.

"Papa come in here lets play." The child with the Fennekin said while the Fennekin was sitting next to the child.

The man starts to head towards the door and looks towards Leon before entering the room "If there is anything I will be needing I'll be sure to call for you Leon." The man said

"And I will be looking forward to serving you. However I will not be able to tonight." Leon said while the man wondered

"Why?" the man tilted his head wondering.

"It's the end of my shift as of 9 p.m. is my end time. Also like you I also have someone I must return to at my own accommodation." Leon said as the man understood what he meant.

"I see, will you be here any other day then?" The man asked and Leon answered.

"Yes I will be returning here tomorrow but at night however, as I am still a student at a local university." Leon said and the man was slightly surprised.

"You're still a student? Aren't you supposed to be studying for your school?" The man asked as Leon answered again.

"I am still studying for school but having some money for personal usage would be nice as I also have things I would like to have as well." Leon said as he bowed after saying that.

"I must excuse myself as my shift will soon be over, and I don't mean to be rude but I would not like to talk about my personal life with someone I have just met a few minutes ago." Leon said as he rose from his position and faced the man who was now smiling.

"I understand, I'm sorry for talking about your personal life as I would have done the same if I was in your shoes." The man said as he entered his room and then turned to Leon.

"Then I would look forward to meeting you tomorrow night as you seem like a nice boy." The man said to Leon who was smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment, I would like to ask for your name if that is alright?" Leon said to which the man replied.

"My name is Max, it is nice to meet you Leon, have a nice night." As Max grabbed the door to close it.

"It is nice to meet you Max and I look forward to serving your family to enjoy themselves at this accommodation." Leon said while Max smiled and closed the door.

Leon then walks down to the first floor and heads towards the employee room and he undresses to change into his normal attire of a brown fur leather jacket, dark blue pants, with black business casual shoes, and heads out towards the entrance where his boss was still at the front desk reading a different magazine.

"My shift is up boss, I'll be heading out." Leon said to his boss who is still reading his magazine.

"I don't plan on giving you a penny more just because you cleaned one room, and pull another attitude fit like that one more time before payday and expect to find another job and with no payment." The old man said to Leon who was irritated with what his boss said but he can't do anything about it.

"Alright I understand, I'll be excusing myself now." Leon said as he went out and while walking to his complex he was rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"Damn that lousy boss, thinking he can do whatever he wants just cause he is a higher rank than me, when I find a better job I'll quit that lousy place and he'll be begging people find a replacement as good as me." Leon thought in his mind as he walked, "But at least today wasn't a complete downer." As he picked his pocket to find the 20 Pokedollar that Max has given him.

"I better put this to good use." Leon said as he put it in his pocket again and walked to his building which was a tall apartment and he lived on the 3rd floor in room 335. Leon walked up the stairs and used his keys to open the door to his room and then the air smelled of something tasty.

"Wow that smells great; it must be Calista cooking right now." Leon said as he walked to the kitchen and sees a female Delphox wearing a pink apron cooking with a wok and seemed to not notice Leon in the room.

Leon then thought in his mind and thought of something entertaining "Let's make this interesting."

Leon then sneaks and walks quietly to the Delphox who turned off the stove and covered the pan with a lid and was smiling. Leon walks right behind Delphox and then swung his arms around Delphox's waist and the Delphox let out a slight yelp at the sudden hug. She turned around to see who it was and smiled to see it was her trainer.

"How are you doing Calista? Tonight's meal smells great as usual." Leon said to Calista the Delphox and she in return spoked to him in his mind.

"I am doing great as usual Leon; tonight's meal is your favorite, stir fry chicken with plenty of broccolis your favorite." Calista spoke with telepathy into Leon's mind.

"Alright thank makes this day slightly better." Leon said as he went to the dining table which has a lavender flower sitting in a small pot in the center and on each end of the table was a plate with a fork and napkin.

"Was today another hard day?" Calista said which her smile turned to a sad smile to which Leon nodded.

"Yeah the boss was being a Spartan again and I think I might die if I keep this up." Leon said to Calista.

"Ever since your parents passed away they left some fortune for you and we even have some money left after all the battle we did back in the day but you can't keep running yourself ragged like this to pay for all the bills." Calista still had a small sad smile on her face knowing of Leon's current situation.

"I know but I have no choice this is the only way to pay for the bill's even though I have terrible working condition at least the pay is good for the bills." Leon said to which he closed his eyes to rest them.

Calista then turned to Leon and said something to which Leon did not like hearing "You are working hard for both you and me even though I just stay home you do so much for me, if it makes your life even a little easier I can leave and –" Calista was saying until she was cut off by Leon who opened his eyes and jumped out of his seat and walked to Calista placing his hands on her check with slight force and stared straight into her eyes.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence, even if it was a joke I will still get mad." Leon said with a small frown on his face which then turned to a smile "I care about you and you always stayed by my side even though we are in this situation. You also always have that bright smile to which I can always enjoy returning to after work, that is what makes my work worth it as long as I can see that smile." Leon said while moving his head and connecting his forehead with Calista's who is now blushing red.

"Don't ever leave my side ever ok, or else I won't be able to get by the day without that smile." Leon removing his forehead and gazing into Calista's eyes.

Calista then smiled with relief and said "Thank you for those words, it makes me happy to know that I can help you even if it's only a smile." Calista said with a smile towards Leon who was also now smiling.

"Let's have dinner before it gets cold, alright Calista?" Leon said to which Leon walked back to his seat and Calista slightly closed her eyes and smiled towards Leon and said.

"Alright let's have dinner." Calista walked towards the pan with the stir fry and then served it onto Leon's plate and then spread some on her own and they both started eating.

Calista in her mind was thinking "I am glad I am of some help but if I can I wish I could be closer to you then just being a pokemon to her trainer." Calista thought with a small blush on her face to which Leon noticed.

"Hey are you alright Calista, is something wrong?" Leon said to which Calista waved her hands, blushing, and shaking her head.

"No nothing is wrong I'm just fine." To which Leon seemed to accept.

"Alright but if anything's wrong just tell me ok." Leon said with a smile towards Calista.

"Of course I promise nothing is wrong, now let's finish our meals." Calista said to get of the subject before Leon digs in too deep.

They both enjoyed their meal and finished it to which Calista washed the dishes and Leon watches some television to lighten his stress. After a while Leon walks to his room ready to sleep, Leon changes into his PJ's and Calista soon comes in after that.

"Calista you ready to go to bed?" Leon said as he spread a futon on the floor and then laid into it covering himself with a blanket.

Calista then asked him "Are you sure it's alright for you to sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the bed if you want."

Leon responded "Nah, I have my mind at peace knowing that you are sleeping alright, I can sleep faster knowing that." Calista blushed and then went into bed and then covered herself in a blanket and then covered her entire body with the blanket.

"Thank you very much Leon, and good night." Calista said as she soon went to sleep and Leon smiled.

"Good night Calista" Leon said as he himself went to sleep as well, preparing himself for tomorrow.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review it would be a big motivator for me. Enjoy reading this story and my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey everyone I have taken a while but I came back with the next chapter. I updated this story first since I have received great reviews from it. I will be doing updates once or twice a month for each story so when you see one of my stories update you can be assured that the next update for another story won't be that far behind. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to support it.**

Chapter 2: Flames of Kindness

Night had befallen Lumious city and it was now 5 A.M. in the morning and Leon is fast asleep on his futon with the cover off and his stomach exposed and he was snoring louder than a Snorlax. The bed which Calista was sleeping in is empty and seems to be neatly cleaned with a fresh cover replacing the bed and noise is coming from the kitchen. At 6 A.M. an alarm clock near Leon rings and Leon let out a terrible groan while smashing his fist into the clock's snooze button. Leon opened his eyes and gets himself to wake up he was slightly dazed before he saw the clock's time.

"Why does time have to speed up when I don't want it to?"

Leon turns towards the bed to find it empty and neatly cleaned. He then notices a sweet smell lingering in his room. Leon smells the room and seems to find this smell quite good to him.

"Calista must have woken up a while ago. I told her she doesn't have to cook breakfast but does she listen." Leon smiles and stands up, he then smells the sweet smell a bit better.

"I wonder what she's cooking up this time. I never smelt this before must be a new recipe." Leon walks groggily to the bathroom and then he took his tooth brush and tooth paste and started to brush his teeth. When he rinsed his face he opened his eyes and see's his hair's a mess his hair was sticking up and it was a confetti that popped open.

"Uhh… I hate it when it does this." Leon then took his clothes off and takes a shower to start off his morning fresh. The shower is starting to wake him up, and during that his hair comes back down and he cleaned himself for today's classes and job. Leon gets out and dries himself and got out and went to get a fresh pair of clothes. He looked into his closet and decided to wear a white t-shirt, brown khaki pants, and his white socks. He took his army green one strap backpack one shoulder strap which was on the side of the bed and checked to see all of his belongings inside.

"Pencil, pen, eraser, finance, english, math, and …. Yeah I got everything." Leon took his pack and walked out the door and then smelled something else, it wasn't the sweet smell he smelled before.

"That's odd; I could have sworn I smelled something sweet in my room. Was it my imagination?" Leon wonder's as he went to the table to which seeing Calista in the kitchen cooking up something. Calista turns around to sees Leon at the table and she smiles towards him.

"Good morning Leon. Did you sleep well?" Calista said.

Leon looked towards Calista and saw that smile that he enjoyed seeing. "Yeah, I slept alright. Just wish that Dialga could just slow down time for just a little while though." Leon said while smiling himself.

Calista then turns back to her cooking "Well Dialga isn't just going to stop time for just one person so you better make use of the time you have." She turns the stove top off and then put food on tow plates and then took them to Leon who was waiting.

"Here spicy smoked sausages with sunny side up eggs, and wheat toast." Calista then took a chair and grabbed her plate. "I thought I try making something else from the usual omelet's and salad"

Leon smelled the plate as he was curious as to why he smelled something sweet back in his room. Calista watched him smell the plate and was wondering why he's smelling the plate. "Does something smell bad Leon?" Calista smelling her plate as well and she found it quite fine.

Leon then looked towards Calista and asked her. "Hey Calista did you by any chance cook something sweet today?"

Calista wondered what he meant "No I don't think I smelled anything sweet, just the smell of the spicy sausages I was cooking."

Leon wondered and spoke "That's odd I could have sworn I smelled something sweet back in my room." Leon thought out the possibilities and wondered why he smelt something sweet back in his room. He decided to shrug it off and eat.

"It taste great Calista but I think you cooked the sausages to long and the egg's has a little too much salt to it other than that it taste great." Leon said after he chewed a few times and swallowed his first bite.

Calista then mentally wrote notes inside her head to remember what she should improve on.

"Alright it will be perfect next time, but you know it would taste better if you chew your food more. Your appetite is normal but you method of eating is like a Swallot." Calista said while eating her food but for some strange reason she was slightly blushing.

Leon then looks up to Calista with a concerned face "You know Calista I am glad you're cooking breakfast and all, but I already told you, you don't have to wake up so early to cook breakfast."

Calista was closing her eyes to enjoy the flavor more and heard what Leon said "You can try all you want I'm not going to stop cooking for you." Calista opens her eyes and looks towards her plate and she starts remembering the time back in the days with Leon as an aspiring trainer "Ever since back when you decided to get back into the city life I couldn't battle anymore and I mostly stay at the house most of my time. I only leave when it's for sales or personal time but I can't just enjoy myself like I used to back then." She then remembers the first time she picked up a knife and tried cooking and it went pretty well for her first time in the kitchen. "I enjoy cooking, it's fun to do since there are so many possibilities to create new things just like in battle when you always come up with some of the craziest things and actually pull it off." Calista chuckles as she remembers when Leon asked her to do some of the craziest stunts back then and actually won battles with them.

"I love cooking for you as well since you're always honest about the taste I could improve more, and it's one of the few things I can't bear to stop." Calista said and looked at Leon who was looking towards her and he had a small blush on his face after hearing what Calista said about loving to cook for him.

Leon got out of his blush and sighed and then said "Alright I won't stop you if you love cooking so much but promise me you won't push yourself." Leon said as he put food into his mouth.

Calista smiled "Thank you Leon" and then she had a small blush back on her face "After all cooking for you early in the morning, for you lunch, and dinner makes me feel like I'm your wife." Calista then blushes red and shook her head out of that thought "Snap out of it he's your trainer not your husband much less even a lover…. Although it would be nice if it's true. There's no law against Pokémon and human relationships but what does Leon think of me?" Calista wondered as she was eating and she looked towards Leon who was finishing his plate and in thought.

"I never knew Calista was so devoted towards cooking, maybe I should get her something that she would like, I saved enough from my job to pay for something nice." Leon looked towards the clock and found it to be turning into 7:50 A.M.

"Oh crap!" Leon ate the rest of his breakfast as fast as he could and ran out while thanking Calista "Got to go later Calista, I'll be back late again so make sure you lock the door, alright." With that Leon ran out the door and ran to his car to drive towards his college.

Calista was still at the table looking towards the door Leon just left. "You could have said a proper good bye you know." Calista then continued to eat her breakfast and remembered what Leon said just before he started eating.

_Slight Flashback/_

"_That's odd I could have sworn I smelled something sweet back in my room."_

_Back to present_

Calista blushed as she knew what Leon was referring to but decided to avoid it. "I better be more careful on what I do, or he'll catch me." Calista said finishing her breakfast and walking towards the sink with Leon's plate as well.

She looks out the window that is in front of her and she sees Lumiose city's famous land mark the Lumiose Prism tower also close to where Leon's college is.

"I hope today is better for you than yesterday Leon." Calista wished and then she turns to see a box wrapped in cloth was on the table.

"Oh Leon, you forgot your lunch again." Calista said as she grabbed it and then thought of something, she smiled at what she thought. "I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind if I brought his lunch to him at his school. I can even go to the market after that to find sales for tonight's dinner" Calista smiled as she took key's with her and her purse and walked out the house and locked the door behind her and started to walk towards Leon's school. Today for Leon it may be his most greatest day or his worst day.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Auhtor note: hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey readers so sorry about that long wait but I had hardly any motivation to do it since not many gave me any reviews that I need to see where I need to improve or what makes it better. I also had a job and school which pushed me back, now that school's done I have free time after work and before but I still have to prepare other things in my personal life. I have decided to do 1 update a month but since I didn't do it last month there will be 2 updates this month. From today to 7 days from now and then the 19****th**** and 7 days from then. I decided to do the 2 requested stories first since it has been requested and also had good reviews and then Pokémon and finally suisei no gargantia. Enjoy this chapter and the other stories as well. Also Happy 4****th**** of July.**

Chapter 3: Flames of Fate part 1: The spark

Leon was driving down town and was watching the scenery pass by while he drove towards his school. He saw stores on the side that he see's grocery, flower, hardware, kitchen stores, the poke video studio, cafes, and restaurants. Leon then went through a street and came to the center of the city where his university is and the Lumiouse Tower Gym. He went around to the side of the university to park his car, he looked at the car clock and saw it was 8:15 A.M., he sighed in relief, "Made it with time to spare."

He opened the door and walked out and then stood and stared at the Lumiouse tower.

"That tower always brings back memories." Leon said smiling remembering the time Calista and him were still battling they trained so much and lost on their first challenge but they decided to train even harder and endured intense training and bonded together even more and when they battled again they finally won, he had never been more proud and happy since the time he and Calista won that badge.

"That gym was tough to beat and that training was grueling but even after all these years I still remember that battle like it was yesterday." Leon walked back to his car smiling and grabbed his backpack, shut the door and locked it and started walking to his university.

Leon was walking down to the Lumiouse city university and was nearing the front gates until.

"Hey, Leon." Leon heard a voice behind him and turned around to see a brown chestnut colored spikey hair, standing at around 5'10 foot as well, with a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, with black sneakers it was Arthur his best friend and former rival in battle back when they were both trainers.

"Arthur how have you been?" Leon turning and smiling glad to see his friend up and early.

Arthur was running towards Leon and stopped right in front of him smiling like a gleeful man "I've been doing great and not only that I had the most eventful night I ever had in my life." Arthur still smiled and started daydreaming his night yesterday. Leon was confused as to what made his friend so happy.

"What was so eventful that it made you look like this?" Leon was wondering what made his friend so happy and Leon knowing Arthur it's hard to make him happy with almost anything except a good battle in something.

Arthur then snapped out of his daydream and then said "No way am I telling you until you tell me something of equal value." Arthur said smiling in front of Leon's face who was thinking right now of what kind of information would get Arthur to talk.

"Hmmmm…. I received a 20 pokedollar tip last night from my job." Leon said to Arthur who then lost his smile and replaced with disappointment.

Arthur who was not smiling and disappointed and sweat dropping at the news "Seriously Leon is that really the best you got. Also that's not a secret that's news."

"Hmmmm…"Leon tries thinking of something better until he heard the bell from the university and he turned to see that it was 8:25there was only 5 minutes left till class.

"Oh crap we're going to be late." Leon starts to run towards the university but before he did he called out to Arthur. "Hey Arthur, I am going to make you tell me that secret of yours whether you like it or not so be prepared. Also when you get back home say Hi to Clara for me." Arthur yelled to him "Will do." As soon as Leon went through the door Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular silver locket and contained inside was a picture of him and Leon in their trainer days and with them was Calista as a Fennekin being held by Leon and an Eevee which was sitting beside Arthur.

Arthur smiled at this picture and in his thoughts "Oh Leon I can think of only one thing that could make me speak this secret of mine." Looking at Leon and Calista and smiling at the picture at the good memories from before then the bell rung again for the 2 minutes warning and Arthur snapped out of it and closed his pendent and started dashing towards his class before he's late.

_**Market road**_

Calista was walking down the street looking at all the people who were walking the streets and all the kids playing with Pokémon. Calista was smiling to see that the city was still lively as ever.

As she was walking down the market streets she saw a poster on the grocery store and noticed a 10 pokedollar sale for 4 dozen eggs for couples on it. Calista was surprised and was smiling with glee at this bargain and is tempted for it. Calista in her mind "4 dozen! With that much we can last a few week's off of that." But then she sighed and disappointed as well. "If only Leon and I were a couple we can get those eggs, and I can have Leon by my side to be the man he is and -" Calista blushed at this and shook her head to get the idea out of her mind. "Oh these past few days have been getting to me. Every time I see Leon I can't help but want to comfort him and be with him all the time. What's gotten into me?"

Calista continued walking passing the grocery store and noticed the poke vision studio's weekly poke vision top 10 is being announced, with the large plasma T.V on with the same pointy nose, orange host announcing the results.

"_Now for our top 3 for the week."_ The orange host spinning into a ball and then came back and pointed to the screen with the 3 in it. "_In 3__rd__ place we have "Graveyard of fear" with Shadow and his Banette." _The screen showed to a man covered in black and his face is exposed with a icy blue eyes and flowing a clock over his Banette and the background had tomb stones and a moonlight dark background.

"_This is our town, this is our home"_ The man threw his cape around the Banette and it disappeared when the clock was revealed.

"_See the spirit in their natural form"_ Ghost fire appeared inside the man's hand and he threw it and it split into multiple fires and were flying with shadowy figures behind them.

"_Beware the night for it's a dangerous time" _The fire dimmed down and the shadow dove to the ground and made into one shadow coming towards the screen.

"_Because the only thing you will see will be you FEAR!" _Banette appears again right in front of the screen with an incredible scary face which can make a Tyranitar feel scared. Calista felt a chill up her spine just seeing that face as did everyone else who was watching it. Calista in her mind "That face was terrifying I think I would have turned to stone with that kind of face staring at me in battle." The host then appears again and says "_Now wasn't that a nice breeze I'm sure you felt a chill up your spine right?" _Calista in her mind "I sure felt that chill, but I can already guess who will win first place again." Calista slightly irritated about a certain idol couple but enjoyed their performance.The host spoke and said "_Well if you didn't feel a breeze this one will really blow you away for the first time in 10 years after her spectacular 1__st__ debut 1__st __just want's a change of fame and here it is. Now it's onto number 2" The _host said pointing to the screen with 2 on it. "_The Dancing Fire of Passion"_

The idol had chestnut colored hair had crystal blue eyes with a scarlet red dress and was dancing with her Delphox and in a fire vortex and was showing elegance and beauty while showing the appeal of the fire Pokémon and the controlled flames with the blue glow was psychic which was making the flames seem alive and also showed the power and calm mind of a psychic type. Every civilian was just shocked at this seeing an idol pair who showed a wonderful performance and had a record for being in first place for many years suddenly lost 1st place. The one most surprised was Calista who saw the performance and loved it but yet it didn't receive first place. Calista's mouth was open and her eyes stared at disbelief "What performance could have made this one lose 1st!?" Then the host appeared and said something which made the whole crowd suspenseful "_Now usually we show the 1__st__ place right after the 2__nd__ place but tonight we made an exception due to the request of the one who made this video that we will hold this video off until tonight at 9 P.M sharp. Be sure to see it to find out who won 1__st__ place. This is your host signing out." _The orange host winked his eyes and spun and disappeared from the screen.

Calista was just amazed that the idol and her partner Delphox has lost. "I have to find out who won that video contest, I just have to know what they did to win." Calista thought in her mind before she left and continued her way towards Leon's university as she was walking through she passed through the main street and started to walk down until she heard her name "Hey Calista." She turned and saw John the Fish monger "I see that you are out for your usual shopping routine ey." Calista smiled at seeing a face she know's "Mr. John how have you been?" John smiled as well seeing his favorite customer. He clapped his hands together and said "So anything you want today, we got a fresh shipment of Wishcash fillet, Lanturn meat, and fresh Krabby for sale, and I'll even give you a big discount for it." Calista thought about it, it was a good deal but she had a task for her to finish. "I'm sorry Mr. John I can't right now." Having a sad smile on her face while john was confused. "Not feeling like having any fish today?" Calista shook her head at this  
"No I do wish to buy some but I have to deliver Leon's lunch to him. He forgot it again." Calista said while showing John the lunch box and he was smiling and smirking as well.

"Oh I see, so you finally tied the string and started acting like Leon's girlfriend." Calista blushed red at this and shook her head. "No it's not like that we are just a trainer to his pokemon and I just don't want him to go hungry when it's lunch time."

John still smilled at Calista "I'm sure that's it." Calista turned even more red at this. John then said "Well go deliver your lunch and come back later I'll be sure to save some of my fish and discount for you to buy for your boyfriend." Calista was still red and she was feeling embarrassed and her eyes even showed her embarrassment "MOOOA! Mr. John" John just laughed heartedly "HA HAHAHAH. Well you better get going I'm sure he's waiting for you to give him your boxed lunch of love." Calista was blushing red and just walked away and John just continued smiling as she walked away.

Calista was thinking of what John said "Boyfriend huh?" Calista was passing a mirror and looked at herself and imagined herself and Leon together and doing things couples would do. "I wonder how Leon thinks of me? Does he think of me as just a friend? Will he feel uncomfortable around me if I confess? Will he put some distance between us? Ohhh I just don't know?" Calista was thinking hard about this and she continued walking still thinking it over and wondering what Leon think's of her.

"I just hope that no matter what happens I hope you will be with me Leon." Calista said in her mind as she continued to walk down to Leon's university.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry again for the late update again, I'll be sure to update it faster and I hope you all have a wonderful day. Happy 4****th**** of July.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I'm sorry to all you readers wanting to read my other stories and were waiting patiently but I just don't have the time I used to have. I also spend a lot of time with my family as I will soon be moving away for my school. I hope you understand and just be a bit more patient as I swear on my pride as an author I will update 2 chapters of all the stories in this month except flames of Devotion as I already did two updates now. It's short since I want to make a buildup right now to make a big next chapter. Despite it being small I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: Flames of Fate part 2: The Ember

Leon and Arthur were inside their classroom as they both share the same class and they are now doing finance class. Leon liked this class the most as it helps him little by little on how to maintain his budget even better but he retains one problem he understands the concept and mathematics of finance but he can't do any other math. He struggles in many of his classes but regular match just doesn't settle with him like financial math does.

His teacher Mr. Maru is giving a lecture on saving accounts and budget management. Arthur didn't like Finance as it was boring and he had not much reason to learn it like Leon does.

"Hey Leon so how is it going with you today, did something good happen?" Arthur asks quietly to not attract Mr. Maru's attention.

Leon still listened intently on Mr. Maru's lecture but he answered "Nothing to eventful just your everyday thing. Why do you ask?"

Arthur said "Cause you had this big smile on your face before I said hi to you." Arthur gave a smirk before he said "Did something happen between you and Calista yesterday or did you wake up seeing a free pokedollar in your face."

Leon looked at Mr. Maru then averted his eyes to Arthur "No nothing happened between us I just had a good flash in the past about winning the Lumious city gym that's all." Leon said quietly to Arthur to make sure Mr. Maru didn't catch them talking.

"Oh that's boring." Arthur had a blank face on him and then looked at the white board where the teacher was writing some math down.

Leon then remembered something he thought that Arthur might know. "Hey Arthur." Arthur turned back to Leon "Hm?" wondering what Leon want's.

"I was wondering do you ever find yourself waking up one day and then you smell something sweet in the air and it's not someone's cooking." Leon asked which made Arthur's eye's bulge out of his eye sockets which made Leon slightly worried and scared at his friend's enlarged eyes. "Is something wrong Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head and then asked amused with a smile on his face "What do you mean by sweet as in sweet like candy or something." Leon thought back and said "No it's sweet smelling but I've never smelt it before in my life." Arthur was grinning like a happy man and it really started to worry Leon if his friend is alright today. Arthur said "I think you will find out what it is soon Leon as it will soon come after you." Arthur said while smiling at knowing what Leon was talking about while Leon was left confused "Huh?" Then the bell rung signaling that class was over and everyone was told to do their assignment written on the board and when Leon and Arthur were going to leave Mr. Maru said to Leon "Oh Leon." Leon turned and looked at Mr. Maru "Yes what is it?" Mr. Maru said "The principal has asked me to send you to his office after my class today so I'm telling you now to go over there." Leon was confused as to why the principal needs him.

"What does the principal want with me?" Leon said confused as he doesn't recall doing anything worth getting the principal's attention. Mr. Maru noticed Leon's confusion and said "Don't worry you're not in trouble the principal assured me that, after all you are one of my best students in this school so I can assure you, that if you do get in trouble I'll do what I can to help." Mr. Maru said to Leon who sighed in relief "Thank goodness, thanks Mr. Maru I'll keep what you said in mind. Have a nice day." Leon said waving to Mr. Maru while walking with Arthur out the door. "You as well." Mr. Maru said as he goes back to his desk to arrange the papers.

Arthur was walking with Leon and asked "So what could the principal want with you Leon?" Leon thinks back but can't think of anything "I don't know but I hope it isn't a big thing because I don't know if I can take any more negative things this month." Leon said as they were walking down the hall. Arthur turned to Leon and said "Don't worry I'll come along to back you up on anything that the principal has to say to you after all can't have my only best friend get into trouble." Leon smiled at this "Ha ha very funny Arthur but it would be nice to have you there, the principal's great and kind but he does tend to get very emotional when it comes to big things." They both walked down the hall towards the principal's office wondering what Leon is needed for.

Outside the university.

Calista look's at the large building and is amazed at the size of the school.

"This is where Leon goes to study, it's much bigger than I thought it would be." She then hears a bell ring and then see's student's coming out of their classroom and she sees people going by and taking out paper sacks and lunch boxes. "Oh it must be break time now, looks like I got here at the perfect time." Calista says as she stared at the students going in all directions and she sweated a sweat drop. "Now where is the cafeteria here?" Calista said in her mind trying to figure out where Leon would head to for lunch.

Little did she know that Leon was not there but heading towards the principal's office.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed it, 29 minutes late but hey I made it. Please review as it really does give me a boost in motivation. Have a good one and enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I'm sorry everyone it took so terribly long I had hardly any time not that college started and I won't be able to guarantee promise update constant so it will be random and I'll do it when I have the time. I hope you understand and I hope you like this chapter you have all been waiting for.**

Delphox which was Calista was walking down the way to the hallway and was wondering where Leon would be "Where are you Leon?" she was heading towards the cafeteria and then went through the door to find many students walking, sitting and eating their lunches and Calista can't seem to see Leon in this crowd.

Calista then heads towards a group of teenage boys who are conversing with themselves about a subject in a magazine and then they saw Calista walking towards them.

"Hello there." Calista said telepathically surprising the boys but then the understood she's using telepathy.

Calista then continued speaking to them "Do you by any chance happen to know a man named Leon in this academy I am quite new here and I don't know my way around this campus."

The boys then huddled together and were talking to each other for a minute as Calista was patiently waiting for an answer thinking that the boys were asking the others if they know a Leon but failed to realize a change in the boys' atmosphere.

The boys then turned smiled and said "yeah we know a Leon in this academy he's at his gym class right now at the back of the academy."

Calista is complicated as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:45 p.m. right now. "I guess Leon eats at a later time." She thinks in her mind and now she doesn't even know where the gym is to give the lunch to Leon. She then looks at the boys and asks them "You wouldn't mind showing me to where Leon's Gym class is would you? I know it's on your personal time but I would much rather have a guide than aimlessly wandering around the academy." Calista smiled and failed to notice the smirks on the boys' faces as they all started getting up.

"Sure we'll take you there just follow us." Said one boy with a long spikey blue hair. Calista was surprised with all the boys coming.

"I am sure I just need one of you to guide me to this class." Calista said not wanting to bother all of them with helping her. One of the other boys with a red dread hair told her with a smile "It's not problem at all besides there are some people in this academy that will take advantage of a helpless maiden such as yourself. So we all think it's better if we all go together." Calista was impressed that they were so courteous to escort her to find Leon despite it being their free time and she was glad to meet such nice people.

She then said "Well then I shall take that offer thank you kindly for your help." Calista said closing her eyes and smiling making all the boys nod at each other.

The boy with the blue hair then said "Well then let's get going don't want your 'Leon' to be waiting for his lunch now do you?" Calista responded "No I'm sure he will be plenty hungry once gym is over. Thank you for being my guides I really appreciate it." The blue hair boy walked up beside her and said "Oh don't worry it's no trouble at all. We will enjoy as well." Calista looking ahead failing again to notice the boys behind her were following and the blue hair boy gave a thumbs up to them and all walking to the gym but the boys all have something different in mind. Another of the boys turned to the one with the magazine they were reading and then went up and whispered something to him. The boy then nodded his head and when they passed a trash can he dumped the magazine in it before Calista saw what it was.

The magazine fell to the bottom but on the cover showed a certain pokemon posing for the camera in certain appeling way for the male viewers.

Principal hallway

Leon was walking besides Arthur and were nearing the principal's office till Leon felt a huge chill going up his spine making him jolt upwards at the sudden sensation. Arthur looking at his friend with a confused look on him "Are you alright there Leon?" Leon then looked around and couldn't help feeling his guts giving him a sinking feeling in them. "I don't know Arthur but something is telling me something really bad is going to happen." Arthur just chuckled and slapped Leon on the back "Don't worry I'm sure the principle isn't going to do anything bad to you. You are a teacher's pet student after all." Smiling and chuckling at his friend who gave him the stink eye.

"You know as well as I do I hate that name Arthur. Besides I'm not a teacher's pet I'm a role model student." Leon said smiling proud of himself in his academics.

Leon rolled his eyes while keeping a smirk "Yeah yeah sure you are. Cause of that I'm sure the principal isn't going to do anything bad to you."

Leon then lost his smile and frowned at the feeling he just received in his guts "I'm sure I didn't do anything to the principal for him to punish me and I'm certain with his personality it can be really hard to get him to be made at you." Leon said while holding his hands to his chin thinking what the principal want's with him.

Arthur then told him "Well whatever it is I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'll be there to back you up if you need it." Leon then smiled towards his friend "Thanks Arthur I can always count on you to help me out. But…." Leon then looked back ahead nearing the principal's office.

"I don't this sinking feeling in my guts is about the principal. I think it's something else, but the question is what?" Leon said and Arthur just sighed and said to Leon "I think it's just you being hungry you did bring your lunch right?" Leon said "Of course I did I'm certain I left it in my bag" Leon said patting it.

But deep in his mind something wasn't right and he didn't like it.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed it sorry it's short compared to the long wait you waited for but I hope you support it nonetheless. I look forward to the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The time was happening at the same time. Leon was with his friend Arthur and walking towards the principle office wondering what the principle wants with him. Calista was walking with the boys who have volunteered to guide Calista to Leon who was at the gym in the back and on the way a boy threw away a magazine with an obscure picture of a beloved Pokémon in the front. What will happen now? Will Calista notice what will happen if she continues her track with the boys will Leon happen to notice Calista's presence in his school what will be the fate of these two. Stay on and read.**

**Chapter 6: Flames of Fate part 3: The Smoke**

Calista continued her walk with the boys towards her destination towards where she though Leon is. The boys that were leading her there were now in front of her giving each other murmurs about something that Calista couldn't hear.

One of the boys told another in a whisper "So tell me what you think of her?"

The other boy responded "I have to admit whoever this Leon person is, I'm jealous of him, she seems like such a nice Pokemon."

The first boy responded back with "Yeah I have to agree with that and she's a cutie as well and so innocent. I think I'm going to enjoy this one, especially if she is so innocent it will be fun to play with her a little don't you agree." He said with an evil smile appearing on his face followed by the other boy as well.

"I agree, let's play along until we find the chance, but there is one thing concerning me." The boy said the first boy was confused.

"What is it? You're not planning to back out on this chance are you?" the second boy responded with.

"Hell No! Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a female Delphox especially an innocent one such as this one!? I worried about her telekinesis ability that's all what if she tries to contact this Leon person?"

The first boy responded with an evil grin with an idea forming inside of his head "Don't worry I figured out a trick for these kinds of pokemon from an acquaintance of mine. If it doesn't work as I was told it should, then it's simple to just break her mind."

The second boy just smiled at this "I hope your trick doesn't work then, the second option sounds better to me."

The first said with a smirk "You little sicko."

Calista was watching these exchange of words from between these boys and then Calista was wondering what they were murmuring about.

Calista asked the first boy with her telekinesis while smiling as she is anticipating to see Leon soon "Excuse me but what are you chatting about?"

The first boy responded with a smile but not a smile with kindness in it but Calista can't tell the difference "Oh just talking about strategies for a battle we were planning to have."

Calista was suddenly worried if she was being a bother to them "Oh am I taking time out of your schedule I could find someone else to give me directions. After all you must be pretty worried if you're already thinking strategies now.

The second boy responded with "Oh don't worry about it it's not that important of a match but it is something we do need to strategize on."

Calista was starting to get slightly worried if she was getting in the way of their strategies "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

Another boy responded for the other two "It's just a tag team battle between us, we just don't think about it as competition as this match is mostly for the fun of it. Right boys?" The third one saying with a slight emphasis on his last words.

The other two caught on with what he was saying and responded with "yeah so don't worry about it, we promised we will help and so we will help."

Calista was truly grateful to these boys as she thinks they are such nice people "Thank you so much for your help then I am truly grateful for your help in this and I'm sure Leon will be as well."

The boys turned and had smiles on their faces when they said "oh we're sure Leon will be grateful, very Grateful."

They lead Calista on to the Gym where Calista will soon change her mind on these boys and even a worse fate for her then she thought.

Hallway/

Leon was then in front of the Principal's Office with Arthur by his side and they both looked at the door and Leon was sweating bullets at he is starting to get worried if he was in trouble for something. Arthur noticed this and placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and spoke.

"Dude it's going to be alright man, I'm sure the principal isn't going to chew your hide, you know how he is." Arthur said to Leon who smiled with reassurance.

Leon smiles and spoke "Yeah your right the principal isn't the kind of guy who takes things to seriously unless it is serious.

Leon then took a deep breath and opened the door and light shined in their eyes as the room was bright with the back wall as a huge mirror and light shined in showing lines of the previous principals but the room itself was simple with couple of couches and a coffee table in the middle and collections of awards in another corner of the office, and a huge wide desk at the far back of the room with a simple office chair behind it with its back towards the front.

Leon and Arthur steps into the room and soon enough they heard a familiar cry that everyone in the academy knows about.

"Pika!"

Leon and Arthur looked around and then they spotted a small yellow blob with light brown stripes on it, and a thunder bolt tail, standing on an open cabinet with a file in it's hand.

Leon and Arthur smiled when they saw "Pikachu!"

Pikachu smiled at them "Pikaa! Pi."

Pikachu then jumped from the cabinet and started to jog towards the large desk in the back of the room where the chair then turned around and a young man in his late 20's with uneven, spiked black hair, and brown eyes, with a jolly smile on his face said

"Hello Leon I'm glad you can make it, and Arthur it's good to see you as well." The Young man smiled as Pikachu then jumped up onto the table and gave the young man the file.

"Ah thanks Pikachu you really are a big help." The young man gave Pikachu a head rub to which Pikachu enjoyed very much.

"Chaaa."

Leon and Arthur were smiling at the scene before them until Leon spoke up "So did you need me for something Principal Ketchum."

The principal just smiled and sighed when he looked at Leon "I told you just to call me Ash I can never get used to the formal name of principal, besides we are friends you don't need to call me that."

Leon just smiled and Arthur chuckled slightly at this but the Ash's face turned slightly serious then "Although yes I have some unfortunate news for you Leon."

Leon's smile then faded *gulp* "What is it Ash?

Arhtur then spoke up "Leon isn't in trouble for something is he?"

Ash reassured Leon and Arthur "Well he is sort of in trouble but not the kind you two are thinking about."

Leon and Arthur breathed with relief at this but Ash then spoke "Leon is in trouble in a way that could affect his stay at the academy though."

"HUH!?" Leon and Arthur were confused as they don't know what Leon is in trouble for.

Ash then told him "Leon we're friends so I did my best to cover what I can but even I have limits to how much I can spend without overstepping my boundaries as principal, and even my own budget with my own family but Leon I have reached as far as I can go now."

Leon then asked Ash what it was that may affect his stay "What is it principal?" although he says it Leon knows deep down he knows what his problem was.

Ash then told him "Financial problems. You received student funds from your lack of income so we help to what we can, I gave you a scholarship as well, and help reduced the cost, and even delayed some fund fees for you to pay at a later time but this school is much more expensive than you and I could like and even as principal there are some rules that I can't break no matter what I try and the time limit I have for all the items you purchased earlier in the year to pay back has been added to the total as well. Despite all the help the last bit of funds have to be provided by you Leon."

Leon became troubled at this as he is already financially struggling with his current budget, and Arthur was worried for his friend as he knows Leon's struggle with money and he would hate it, even the principal would hate it if Leon had to leave just because he couldn't pay the fee for the academy.

Leon then asked with worry evident in his voice "How much are we talking about?"

Ash then sighed and spoke the amount that Leon must provide and the time it must be provided. "$2,564 by the middle of this month. Simply put a week before Christmas."

Leon then felt his world start to come to a halt as he heard the news and his heart starts to sink as well as he knew that even with a full paycheck from his job and selling all the unneeded stuff from his home he can't pay the whole bill in 2 weeks.

Arthur was shocked as well and felt heavy as he knows Leon's struggles with money and Arthur himself was not so well in the money area as well, Arthur was just barely hanging on with his income from his job and his family providing some help as well but Leon had no family except his dead parents who left some fortune but not enough.

The whole room then felt heavy with worries and grief as Leon may have to leave the academy a loss of a friendly face in the academy.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you look forward to the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Flames of Devotion Chapter 7

**Author note: Hey everyone I'm still alive and I updated this on the 25****th**** but I was a couple minutes late with last minute details. I have just had the bad case of being unable to type my stories due to how much things are going on in my life and I was even more depressed that my old laptop crashed along with this chapter's original file. I was planning to update it in October but my file crashed and I had to retype the whole thing and soon after that my hand got into a mechanical accident and have ruined my fingers slowing the process considerably. I have finished the story but I then though why not make it a marathon run with back to back chapters to NEW YEARS! So my other stories will be updated but Flames of Devotion has had a constant pace of viewers and requesters so it will be the first updated. I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the marathon run. **

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALLL!**

The Principal Hall/

Coming out of the door way leading towards the Principal Ketchum's office was Leon and Arthur both in having an aura of depression surrounding them. Arthur's aura can't begin to compare to Leon's who is pretty much making everywhere he goes seem like a gloom, doomed world.

After a couple meters away from the door, Leon let out an exhausted sigh from his anguishing mind and soul.

"Haaaa, what am I going to do? I am so Screwed. If I can't pay the bill for the academy my chances of finding a proper job in this city will be shot down and I have to work for that slave driver for possibly the rest of my life. No the problem may be after I pay the bill, if I even somehow manage to slap together all the money, then what kind of miracle do I need to pay for all the house bills, with the rental fee and the all the other necessities." *slap* Ghost fires started to appear around Leon as he slaps his hands on his face to hopefully escape the waking nightmare known as reality and wake up in his bed and seeing the light of a good day instead of this nightmare.

Arthur can feel the negativity emanating from his friend and despite how he feels about WANTING to help his friend he CAN'T help his friend. Balling his right hand into a fist and rubbing it into his forehead to grind his brain and pop out some ideas for him to help his friend.

In Arthurs mind "Come on, there has to be something I can do. Let me think if I account the minimum amount of food I need for myself I can just pass by the bills without the need to cut off my team's food supply. Maybe if I also sell some of the things I don't need maybe it can scrap some loose changes for Leon to use. No if I do that then he would most likely feel guilty and I hardly don't have anything I can sell except the necessities. Food is pretty much the only way but if I do that however than I would have to really cut on the activities I do to conserve all the energy I need to last the next 2 weeks. But if I do that then it would throw my schedule really out of whack and who knows what other problems can occur in the span of 2 weeks, not only that if I can't sustain my body then I can't work my job properly and If I don't do that, then I may be the next one on the chopping block to who knows where from my boss. Thinking on it Arthur started to grind his brain even harder to think of other solutions and possibilities

"DAAHHHH! Why did I get a job as a construction worker instead of salary man, I could at least conserve my energy and eat less from just sitting all day instead of swinging a hammer. Although I can't complain that the pay was good at that time."

Arthur started to scratch his head in frustration in being useless to help his best friend in his time of peril and the only thing he can do is think 'ifs' and watch from the sidelines. Suddenly the sudden sound of a growling stomach has appeared and made an introduction to the duo and they both stopped thinking. One due to the noise the other due to his hunger.

Leon balled his hand into a fist and pushed his guts in the stop the noise emanating from his stomach. Arthur just looked at him and just sighed.

Arthur spoke up while shrugging his shoulder "I guess after all that thinking it seems our stomachs wants something to eat to provide more nourishment for our brains to think out of this situation." After leaving the office not one of them smiled but Arthur finally smiled from the silly noise that is coming from his red faced friend.

Leon was closing his eyes in shame while his fist was still in his stomach and just said "Yeah that does sound like what my stomach is telling me. Maybe once I eat my lunch I can think of something to get out of this hell hole. Let's head to the cafeteria and hope that by some miracle there is something that will help me get out of this damn situation."

Leon then removes his stomach and starts to walk towards the cafeteria along with Arthur who just sighs while smiling and walking alongside him.

"Yeah that does sound nice, maybe Calista's lunch will help me out, she said that she packed it with 'Luck' I think she said?" Leon said as he was contemplating what Calista told him this morning due to his slow internal clock was still groggy from waking up, making it difficult to retain memories in his tired state.

Arthur just dropped his head along with a heavy sigh "*SIGH* I think she said 'Love' you idiot" mumbling these words preventing Leon from hearing. "If she somehow manages to get past your damn thick skull and get her message across I would shout to the world of her amazing achievement." Saying this out loud.

Leon obviously confused tilted his head in wonderment "What are you saying?"

Arthur just sighed again and shrugged his shoulder. "Nothing just thinking of something."

"Huh?"

They both walk towards the cafeteria and reach the end of the hallway and make a left turn both of them unaware what was in front of them missed seeing a group of boys with a Delphox, holding a lunchbox, walking past them and missing them by going in the opposite direction from which the group is going.

Cafeteria/

Arthur and Leon both arrive at the cafeteria seeing all the students chatting with each other on new strategies on pokemon battles, new ideas for using techniques, trainers becoming choreographers, fashionist, their dreams of the future. All of these seem to remind Arthur and Leon of the good old days when they were still in their trainer's time.

Arthur speaks up first "Brings back memories doesn't it, we used to meet in some towns by coincidence and we chat it up on tactics and strategies for upcoming gym battles. Good times."

Leon finally smiles as well thinking back on those carefree times "Yeah those were good times."

Reminiscing the past was becoming fun until Leon's stomach makes its introduction to the group again.

Leon punches his guts just as soon as the noise came and was shuddering from the force he putted into the last punch, causing Arthur to worry.

"Leon you alright there buddy?" Arthur says while a sweat drop appears around his brow.

Leon just grunts his answers to confirm he's fine "Yeah, let's find a seat and eat please."

Arthur starts to scan the crowd and found a couple seats empty and coincidently no one was near it to hear their conversation.

"Spotted some far corner to the right, let's go before someone takes them." Arthur begins to make his way to the table while Leon follows behind while his stomach growls in anticipation for the lunch that Calista has prepared for him.

They arrive and took their seats and Arthur took his lunch box out first. A large lunchbox containing Octillery sausages, Torchic fried chicken, with sides of broccoli, carrots, tangerines, and strawberries, two small rice balls shaped like a heart and on the side of it was a small cup filled with Remoraid flavored soup with Remoraid meat and green onions.

Leon laughs a little while Arthur turns slightly red from embarrassment.

Leon comments "Man I can feel the 'LOVE' coming from that dish. *Phht* huhuhuh. *snicker*"

Reason why it was funny to Leon is because Arthur's first pokemon prepares his lunch as well but the ironic thing is.

"I can't believe she made a dish which was made from your team line up. *phtt* I can feel her love for her trainer." Leon laughs as Arthur becomes more embarrassed as it seems that she 'considerately' made a dish that was made from Arthur's pokemon line up he still has from his trainer days.

"Oh shut up, she's just territorial, like she always has been. Though I really wish that she stops being like that it's not like she's going to be a replaced favorite of mine."

Leon just retorts "Well that's how females act you never know."

Arthur just "Humph" and starts to eat his meal while Leon grabs his bag and proceeds to reach for his lunch.

"Hm?" Leon then looks into his bag and starts to remove the contents of his bag onto the table.

"Hm? Arthur noticing the sound of books looks from his meal to see Leon's face starting to become paler and paler. "Is something wrong?"

Not even acknowledging his question Leon just proceeded to face forward, leaving his books out, sits down and slams his head into the table.

*Bam* Arthur turns to see Leon with his face in the table and is just lay's there motionless and with an even heavier aura than before.

"*sigh* Life is kicking on my downed body again, why does this have to happen all at the same time." Leon crying tears of remorse as it pours from his eyes and down to the floor, while Arthur just looks with a sweat drop coming down and guessing what happened.

"Forgot your lunch again didn't you. You're so forgetful sometimes." Arthur says to Leon who was just stabbed through his chest by an arrow saying 'forgetful' on it.

"AH!"

Arthur sighs gets up and starts to walk to a nearby food stall. Leon doesn't notice as he wonders what he's done to deserve all of these events, all of these stressful events, that keep on piling up on his already tired body and mind. It wasn't until Arthur comes back and Leon turns his head to see Arthur placing a plate next to him and placing half of his lunchbox contents on it.

"Huh, what are yo- "Leon wonders and sees Arthur push the plate to him.

"Just eat, it's one of the few things I can do to help. I can't stand the idea that you already received all this news but even have to skip lunch. That would be overkill, so just eat, we need to think of how to get you out of this situation and we need to think of plans, not food, so start eating so your stomach doesn't make your brain think of a buffet table."

Leon just smiles and just proceeded to accept the plate. "Well then if you don't mind thanks I appreciate you doing this." After saying that he drives his fork in to the food and eats fast enough to stuff his mouth of the food that is just bursting with flavor.

Arthur just replies "No Problem."

They both continue eating to finish the meal and prepare their strategies for the financial web struggle that has ensnared Leon. One thing however is that another web has been made but unfortunately Leon wasn't the victim of an event that may not end well for her.

The victim walking with a group of boys who proceeded out the building door and walking towards the back of the school with a large school shed appearing.

"Since he's in gym he's most likely going to be in the school shed, they always ask Leon to get the supplies for class as he is the most responsible for them."

"Really well thank you, for guiding me I'll be sure to tell Leon of you guys for helping me. I believe I can handle the rest."

"What are you saying surely we can't leave a maiden alone yet. We'll just stay a little longer just to make sure you find him. If you don't we have other places, we can check out that Leon might be in."

Calista just smiled at the boys being so nice to help her find Leon "thank you oh I wish I knew you boys during Leon's traveling days you would have been such good friends then as well with his tips in battle."

The boys just smiled and were preparing a devious plan in their head "Oh we are sure of that; we can be sure of that."

Part 1 of Marathon end.

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed the ride but don't worry the story will continue and the story will follow through with another chapter tomorrow. Be prepared for a ride of excitement and suspense.**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Flames of Devotion 8

Author note: Hey guys I know this chapter is shorter than the other chapters but I cut this one in half to show both perspective of this chapter from Leon and Calista. Tomorrow there will be two chapters updated one for the second half of this chapter and the next chapter for the next chapter. Great for you to all still read this and have a great after Christmas day.

Cafeteria/

Both Leon and Arthur finished their meals and Arthur finished his lunch and placed his lunch box back into his bag while Leon got up and walked to the nearest trashcan to throw away his plate.

Arthur thinks of plans on how to help pay some of Leon's academic bill while not interfering with his needed monthly funds.

"Let's think I can't cut food cause of my job, selling things is out of the question, and I can't just go and take money from the bank I already had to take a loan out and I sure can't add any more to it than I already have."

Arthur thinks and then sighs from the frustration of it. Near Leon who is walking to the trashcan near the door of the exit a bill board is there containing odd jobs, job requests, battle requests, trading requests, and other things among them with announcements, fortunes, and even current news of the city playing out.

Leon throws his plate and sighs while walking he was thinking on any jobs on the billboard to help him out and he certainly can't gather that amount of money in the span of 2 weeks just from odd jobs, he's already full enough as it is from his current job.

"*sigh* might as well check and see if there is some chance there is some money buster job out there." Leon walks to the board to view it and see that all of the normal jobs and pay amount are there

"Battle 1vs1 pokemon battle, opponent: Jack Arz, pokemon: Electabuzz. Reward: 20 pokedollars"

"Clean the academy campus, hourly rate: 13 pokedollars/hour"

"Trading Request: pokemon: Pikachu, requesting: Goomy"

Leon sighs again and see's nothing of worth that can help him. Just as he was about to head back to the table the current news bulletin rang out it's news sound.

Leon stops and listens to it along with the other students who heard the sound coming over to hear what's going on, even Arthur heard the sound and makes his way to it.

The News station pops out with the announcer Alexis reporting with her Helioptile. "Good Morning Lumious City and welcome to our News corner I'm your host Alexis and my partner Helioptile."

"Tile" Helioptile says as he waves his hand and jumps on top of Alexis head.

"Oh, hahahaha, ok Helioptile well tell them." Alexis then coughs to clear her throat and announces the news. "listen all you pokemon trainers and former trainers this may be the chance of a life time. Just a couple of hours ago our news crew have reported that the Gym Leader of Petelberg City and the younger brother of Hoenn Princess has just been sighted and interviewed announcing his arrival to ask the mayor of this city to host a pokemon tournament. He told us that he came to see and possibly inspire new trainers and help them receive experience against pokemon that are considered rare in this region. Setting the tournament, a week from now in front of the Lumious tower to give the trainers a chance to meet him and battle each other for the chance to face the gym leader himself. Gym leader Max Maple plans on granting any request that the Trainer who defeats him in the final round will be granted within reason of course. If you want to get this experience of a life time better get training and win that tournament."

"Heli"

Alexis says as she pumps her fist out and Helioptile just spreads his arm out with a smile and then the news bulleting just cuts off and head to a news about a possibility of a white Christmas coming up.

Everyone starts to walk away except two students both of their mouths gaping at the almost incredibly lucky miraculous godsend for them. They see each other across from each other only a meter apart and returned to look at the screen.

Leon speaks up first still flabbergasted by the stupidity of fate smiling upon him for once but doubting it "It can't be this easy right; this is way too much of a coincidence to happen like this right Arthur."

Arthur just replies "Leon count your lucky stars because I think you spent them all for this chance." Arthur then turns to Leon with a smile ready to explode.

"Don't you see Leon if we enter this tournament and win we can ask this Gym leader to pay off your bills. I'm sure a Gym leader can afford to pay for a student's bills, I mean he must be making millions if he's a gym leader especially if he's the brother of the Hoenn Princess May Maple."

Leon just places his hand on his chin and thinks about the possibilities of them even winning he replies "Yeah with his income he should be able to afford it with plenty to throw into the air." He then faces Arthur with this look which causes Arthur to take this seriously "But don't forget this is a tournament for every trainer young and old, new and veterans. We're not the only one gunning for the prize, hell even new trainers might take this chance to get them to battle new pokemons from a different region. Not only that we are seriously out of shape we were pretty good back then but that was a while ago that I think everyone in my team has gone soft. You may have a chance since they can keep training during your job, but their instincts must have dulled from not battling for such a long time. Don't you think it's likely we cannot win this?"

Arthur just frowns at this and points his finger at Leon "Come on Leon don't you think you should be happy about having a fighting chance. With this tournament theirs hope that we can possibly win that prize and get that money, we defeated gym leaders before what's so different with another one. Sure we haven't battle in a while but don't damper this hope with a chance of defeat. We have to win and go down trying to win." As he finishes this Arthur retracts his hand and pumps his fist to get the blood pumping.

Leon just stares and smiles then chuckles at how stupid he was to let this chance slip away.

"yeah your right buddy, who care if we go down we go down trying."

Arthur smiles at this "Now that's the Leon I should be hearing. Let's GO!" Arthur moves his fist out and Leon responds with a fist bump and Leon smiles at this new luck of fate.

"Guess fate is smiling upon me today. I really hope that we can win this, otherwise I'm screwed. Don't think like that, here's a fighting chance and I'll take it. Nothing can ruin this day I can't wait to tell Calista, I bet she's itching to get back into action." Leon thinks while smiling.

Little does he know that Calista is in peril situation now.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Flames of Devotion 8 part 2

Calista follows the boys who are walking towards the gym shed. On their walk she asks them "Oh I'm sorry I haven't received your names yet, may I ask what they are?"

The boys turn and introduce themselves the spikey blue hair boy says "My name is Zap that's what they call me." The red dread hair boy "and I'm Bay, nice to meet you Mrs.- what is your name?" Bay asks which Calista answers "My name is Calista it is nice to meet you all." All the boys nodded and introduced themselves while walking and Zap thinks "Oh you won't be thinking that for long." With a devious smile and when Calista turns towards Zap again he had an innocent smile on him, not a shred of indecency on him. Then once they arrive Zap stops and opens the door and says.

"Wait right here I'll check if Leon's in here." He goes in and shouts "Leon you in here." In his mind he thinks "Yeah as if a random guy I don't know is in here." And moves deeper to prepare the little tip from his friend on how to deal with psychic pokemon.

Outside Shed/

Calista waits outside and looks at the building in whole. It seems rather large but she wonders why one needs to go in instead of just checking from the door. She turns to Bay who was waiting with her and asks "Is there another section of the building there because it may seem large but I don't think he needs to go in there?"

Bay replied with a smile "Oh it may seem small from out here but it's quite large in there and there is also a small stair case leading to an underground shed where they store the equipment. Most of the pokemon for training are kept in the upper facility so we have a second floor built into it."

Calista then realizes that what Bay says could be true "Oh I see that's why he went in there."

Bay just keeps smiling "Yeup" Inside the boy's head though "Yeah as such a thing exist just how stupid would that sound like to a normal being. Well I guess airhead personalities are cute as well."

Calista unaware of the dangerous and insulting things that are playing in the boys head remains stationary waiting for the boy inside to come out.

Inside Shed/

Zap is actually in the same room of the shed but goes to the far left corner to prepare the trick. He brings out a pokeball and calls out his pokemon. A bright flash of light came and out came a tall yellow creature with a white mane and a metal ring attached to a string.

"Alright Hypno, we got ourselves a babe and it's an innocent pokemon. Just the way we like it." Zap smiled to the hypno while having no visible mouth the expression on its face tells it thoughts.

"hypno"

Alright Hypno we are going through and I'm sure you remember what Hex taught you right. This is a psychic pokemon so we are going to need you to go through with this, do not screw this up." Telling his Hypno while pointing his finger he looks back to make sure no one is there hearing this.

Whilst Hypno may seem calm he is just as eager to get this going it's been months since his last relief and it just so happens that sweet innocent females are his type the very thought of seeing their faces utterly despaired over their life that it makes his heart throb with excitement ready to get it on.

"Hypno, Hyp, hyp, no"

Zap notices Hypno getting excited and tells it "Calm down we need you to focus now we can't screw this up, apparently her owner is a former trainer and seems quite strong as this pokemon seems to be well taken care of. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong or it's bye bye relief."

Hypno just thought of it for a second and shivered in fright from the idea making it more determined to get his piece of the share.

Zap's smile with a devils smile and says "If all goes well you can have the rest of her later and maybe even imprint on her, permanently." Hypno may not have a smile but it's expression alone can send a terrifying message to others.

"Get ready we get to it now." Zap then starts to walk back while the Hypno goes into the opposite corner and hides behind some equipment preparing its execution of its part.

Outside the shed/

Calista saw Zap that went in, come out and heard him say "Yeah Leon's in there, but it seems he's a bit tired out from the coaches exercise that guy can be a real Spartan. He said to ask you to help him out."

Calista while she may want to help Leon she was wondering the situation to be odd in her thought "that's strange he seemed quite fine this morning and I doubt he can be tired from just going through routine work outs after all the traveling we did. Maybe he's gotten more out of shape than I realized, guess we'll have to fix that."

Calista then replies "Sure I don't mind let's go I have to hurry with this and get back to prepare for dinner." Walking towards the entrance of the shed Zap allows her through first and when she went in she saw the shed only had one room, not any stairs, and more importantly no Leon.

Calista then asks "Excuse me but I don't see Le- "*WHACK* "AUGH!" Calista was cut off as her mind starts to fade slightly due to the hard blow to the back of her head and when she turns her head to see what hit her she sees a Hypno standing there and it's ring in motion. In her mind she was utterly confused and "What is a hypno doing he- "cutted off again as her conscious fades into slumber from the Hypno's hypnosis and falls lifelessly to the ground.

All the boys gather around with Zap and Bay, who had a steel pipe in one hand, and were proud of Hypno "Way to go Hypno, just as promised well give you the remains once we're done. Just make sure to keep the barrier up so we can break her in." Zap says to Hypno.

Hypno just nodded and proceeded to close the door and formed a psychic barrier around the shed.

The boys proceeded to grab Calista and drag her across the room to the other side where they take some equipment and block the views from the window. One of the boys ask Zap "So what exactly is hitting her head with a pipe going to do, we can gag her and all that but won't she be able to use her telepathy to contact her trainer?"

Zap just smiles and answers the boy's question "Normally yes but I hitted her around the stem of her brain to cut off some functions. The main weakness to a Psychic pokemon is their connection to their mind if you interfear with it they become much more unstable with their moves." One boy brings rope and ties Calista up preparing just in case she resists. "that still wouldn't be enough though so then Hex found out that by putting them in a state of panic, their emotions start to surge and make their powers go haywire, and with the damage to the stem of the brain it becomes that much more unstable, and with it if you put up a strong enough psychic barrier, which hypno will be doing, then her telepathy powers would be blocked and not even a single word would go through." The boy who asked the question just smiled as he understood what Zap said Zap continued saying "now the only thing to do is make sure she can't escape and can't make a noise and we are go. I can just feel that tightness that comes from someone's innocence and when they break." Zap said with a lustful but psychotic smile all the boys around were lusting for a piece of Calista as they prepare her for her unwanted step to womanhood.

Cafeteria/

Leon and Arthur were sitting down discussing methods to win the upcoming tournament and all of a sudden Leon got an incredible chill running up his spine. He started to cold sweat and Arthur noticed becoming concerned "Hey Leon you alright there?"

Leon just wiped his sweat away and had a bad feeling going through him. "I don't know but I have a really bad feeling coming up in my guts and it's telling me danger." Leon was just staring at his hands till fellow students were walking by with a conversation that caught Leon's attention.

Boy 1 says "Hey did you see that Delphox that was here she was a real babe magnet, I almost confused her with the Idol princesses Delphox." He was smiling at this.

Boy 2 nodded his head "yeah but the princesses Delphox has more grace to her steps and not only that, she was carrying a lunchbox. I'm pretty sure she's got someone here."

Boy 1 sighed "Yeah to bad, maybe that's why she followed that huge group of boys must be her boy is a leader of a gang."

Boy 2 just laughed at this "*phht* yeah right I doubt that the only one gang around here is Hex and he's already been expelled from the campus cause of his assault on females I doubt he has the guts to come here again."

Boy 1 just laughs "Yeah I bet your right."

Leon was starting to sweat really bad and Arthur was becoming concerned after coming in hearing the conversation at the mention of a lunchbox.

Arthur speaks "Leon you don't its Calista they are talking about do you?"

Leon then raises his head and just waves his hand but internally he's very worried "Nah it can't be schools quite a distance from where I live and I don't think Calista would come here to deliver a lunch box that I forgot. I'll just call her to prove you wrong."

Leon says that but inside he was doing it to comfort himself into believing that Calista is home safe and sound. He takes his phone out and dials his home number and hears it ringing and Arthur just looks at him hoping for some good news.

*Click*" I'm sorry but Leon is currently not available right now please leave a message after the tone." *Beep*

Leon is now sweating waterfalls as he abruptly gets up and starts to run to the boys and grabs boy 1 who was shocked and surprised at the same time from a total stranger just turning him.

Leon then yells "Which way did that Delphox go!"

Boy 1 was just scared now as this guy looked like a raging demon ready to kill him.

"hey man what are you so- "He couldn't finish as he was shaken by Leon who was going in a frenzy.

"Which WAY DID SHE GO!" Leon was starting to visibly shake and drawing attention as people are looking to the source of the noise and Arthur comes up and grabs him and pulls him off.

"LEON calm down getting worked up isn't going to help us." Although he says that inside he's panicking as well. Calista is an irreplaceable life to Leon and a great friend to him and Clara.

Boy 2 just helps his friend relax and tells Leon what he want's "Dude what's your problem, if you want to know she just went down that hall we don't know where though."

That was enough for Leon as he breaks from Arthur and starts running down the hall hoping to find this Delphox and pray it wasn't Calista in danger.

Arthur followed suit and tells Leon "We don't know where they are going so we'll split up you take the Gym and science wing, while I take the Janitor room and other classrooms.

"YEAH!" Leon says as they split up and going their ways to find the Delphox.

Leon prayed with all his heart hoping for a miracle "PLEASE Arceus, if you're a god to pokemon please protect Calista and hope she isn't in danger. Please just be alright Calista, I'm coming."

Leon runs with all his might and heads to his first place the gym.

End of chapter 8

Author note: Hope you like it and can wait later for the 9th chapter. Coming soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Flames of Devotion 9

Inside storage shed/

*groan*" What happened? Huh?" Calista wakes up from her slumber only to feel a harsh throbbing in the back of her neck. Not only that when she attempted to move she feels her hands and legs bound together not only that she feels her mouth being pulled back and couldn't make much sound except a couple grunts.

"So you finally woke up." Calista moved her head up and saw the boys from before and was confused as to what is going on?

"Wha- What- What is going on? Why am I tied up? Why can't I move my hands? Why are you doing this? Calista was starting to panic and wondering what has happened to the kind boys that she just met.

The boys look at her like predator on prey and Calista was not liking this at all desperately trying to escape but being bound tight she was nothing but fish on land.

Zap just smiled at her desperate struggle "Oh look at that she is begging us to play with her. Come on boys let's play." All the boys smiled while Calista was shocked in disbelief at the image of those sweet boys now shattered into images of psychotic perverts.

Calista tries to desperately call through her telepathy for anyone nearby but due to the throbbing pain in the back of her neck she was unable to conjure a strong enough spell, still it was enough to send at least a 45-meter radius. She sent out the signal only to bring forth a powerful whiplash to her brain and bringing a massive migraine with it.

Calista thoroughly confused as to why this happened Bay responded "The way you look seems to me someone needs extra punishment for thinking we're fools." Calista was scared of what he said but confused as well.

Bay continued with a smirk "Did you really think we would not think you would use your telepathy to communicate with people out of this shed. Zap's Pokemon formed a psychic barrier around the shed to ensure all psychic type moves a prevented from leaving and instead sent back in your case your telepathy sent your signal back at you. Although you seem to be strong when I hit you on your brain stem section it was quite easy to drop your power tremendously. So hold tight and enjoy the ride it's going to be so good. You won't be able to even think of nothing but this room and us."

Everyone started to creep up to her and Zap grabbed Calista by her ears and pulled her up and clonked her in the head where the migraine most hurt.

"FOOOOXXXX!" The pain it broth forth from that punch sent a shocking pain coursing through every vein in her body.

Zap said "Well you think that will be punishment for trying to get us in trouble, you tried to contact someone so what way to keep someone shut than through pain, and frankly I like to tenderize my ingredients for the main dish." Zap then pulled Calista up again by her ear and punched her head again and again sending powerful surges of pain through Calista and when she prepared for another strike, she was waiting for it but it didn't come for her head it came for her unprepared guts.

Zap sent a powerful knee into her stomach and caused her to hyperventilate due to a strike to her stomach and all the air forced out of her. She started to drool some saliva from the pain and tears threatened to spill out, it didn't stop there. Zap went and kicked her stomach for her being unable to protect it and was taking a beating. "Have to *kick* make *kick* sure *kick* you won't cause anymore *kick* trouble for us. *kick*" Calista was dropping tears at the pain she hasn't felt it in so long she forgot what it feels like but it never felt so brutal before. Calista was then brought up again and Zap this time punched her nose to cause it to bleed and render her breathing more unbearable. Then Bay came up and grabbed Zap before he threw another punch for Calista's face. "Hey stop that man we can't tenderize it too much, if you do it will just ruin the meat." Bay then went up and grabbed Calista and pinned her down and then told some of the other guys to come and keep her down.

Calista was scared and was in pain but she shuddered at the feeling of something touching her rump. "Wha- STOP IT!"

Bay was massaging her butt and Calista was scared at what he could be doing and only seems to make her more scared.

Bay then spoke "You have to first massage the meat to loosen it and OOHHH! This is so soft it's as if it's a freshly made marshmallow."

Calista was almost ready to cry at her purity being threatened by psychotic perverts. IF only she didn't leave the house, no IF only she wasn't so naïve to follow complete strangers that she doesn't even at a unknown place that only Leon knows was how naive she was. Praying to Arceus no to any legendary pokemon. "Please save me. I have to save myself for Leon, only- "

Bay then spoke "I wonder if it tastes the same?"

Calista started to panic and was scared beyond anything else at these words "NO! PLEASE NO I'm BEGGIN PLEASE DON'T!"

Bay ignored her and stared at her woman hood which was shaking due to fear and started to poke it and Calista was scared as she knows the feeling of a finger on her woman hood.

Bay just smiled "OH this looks tasty a pure pink Marshmallow; I wonder if it tastes like strawberry?"

Calista saw him going in and was scared and scarred for life at this knowing this man, an unknown stranger will be tasting her before Leon. Before that could happen though.

Zap then shouted "HEY I am the one who gets first dib, this wouldn't have been possible without me and Hypno, so I claim the rights of first dib."

Bay then shouted back "Yeah right this wouldn't have been possible if I didn't hit her brain stem thus this means I did the most important part and deserve first dibs." Bay brought his head up and shouted at Zap who was then shouting back causing a loud argument to get between them before their prize claiming who gets dibs like a pack of wolves over their prey.

Calista tried to get out but was pinned down by the others who were watching the two argue and waiting it out as they know if they tried to make an advance on their prey before those two they will definitely suffer.

Calista was scared, she was choking back, tears started to leak feeling all hope has been lost and only despair awaits her demise of her first unwilling step to womanhood through someone she doesn't even know or love. Before then she was prepared to take that step once Leon realizes her feelings on his own, and regrets not advancing on him to show her feelings. Maybe then she wouldn't lose her only chance and now she lost it and was waiting for her ultimate demise as a woman as Zap and Bay argue.

…

…..

….

*BANG*

Everyone then looked at the door shocked and saw Hypno keeping the barrier up but was sweating from the sound of only one bang it can be assumed that only one strike did that. What could have hit with such force that it caused a powerful psychic barrier to struggle?

*BANG* "CALISTA! CALISTA I'M COMING FOR YOUR!" *BANG*

Calista was believing she was hearing things that maybe the god Arceus has not forsaken her. She believed it with her heart and then she saw Hypno starting to stumble a bit.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Being brutally assaulted Hypno was able to keep Psychic powers in or out but not so much on physical attacks. Hypno wasn't expecting an attack expecting things to go easy and get ready for his dish only to be assaulted with a battering ram that seems to be the force of a Mamoswine charging full force and the last hit ruined his concentration making him get a backlash and the victim of the broken down door which is now on top of him and being used as a pedestal for a man. A man with blond medium wavy hair, standing around 5'10 with a limp right arm, and purple bruised shoulder was looking down on all the boys there and when his eyes fell on Calista the world has frozen over. Every soul in that room, even Calista's was frozen at the sheer terror and pressure that the man is giving off. The very Face of terror can only be described as the son of the monster, who is the son of the demon, who is the son of the devil, who is the daughter of Satan, and who is the Son of Lucifer if human mythological history dating to the time of Arceus. Everyman froze and were sweating at the slightest movement of the man's eyes were shifting between them until his mouth spoke.

"My name is Leon, and now…. I am going to FUCKING KILL YOU ALLLL!AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Leon charges forward to the group and was ready…. To kill.

End of Chapter 9

Author note: Sorry a little late but I made it, hope you like it and I wonder how the battle goes you'll just have to wait till tomorrow. See you then.


	11. Chapter 10

Flames of Devotion 10

**Author note: Hey Fanfiction readers it's almost new year's well at least where I am. Hope everything is going alright and if your reading this thank you and also sorry it's so short I want to keep the action scene short and the rescue natural. The new year's chapter will be updated once I awaken from the new year's party. Till then see you later.  
**

Leon charges in fist raised, clenched, and bursting with rage. He stepped off the door with a flattened Hypno, who is still stunned from his psychic backlash, and his first victim was Bay who fortunately (not so much for him) for Leon was closest to and.

*PUNCH**CRACK*

Landed straight on the stunned bastards face and twisted his punch inwards to perform a corkscrew punch to break his nose and caved Bay's skull in.

"AAUUGHHH!" Bay screamed as his face was literally searing with pain and placed his hand on his face to stop the pain. When he removed his hand he saw blood, blood dripping from his broken nose, his rage surged up inside him and got up to retaliate.

"YOU BAS-" *KICK**SCRUUUNCH*

Leon not only was prepared for it he placed a well-timed front kick and smashed his heel into Bay's face and sunk his face in farther. Bay couldn't respond as the kick placed between his eyes made contact with his brain with his skull, the force of the impact was too strong for Bay to handle and his mind and body collapsed.

Zap and the gang were stunned at the sudden entrance of someone but were even more stunned at how strong he was, especially that kick, Bay is unconscious sprawling on the floor like an eagle.

Zap was sweating and then told everyone "Don't be scared we still have advantage in numbers so if we surround him we can take him."

All the boys started to surround Leon not with confidence but with fear that if they don't surround him then he will kill them.

Leon surveyed his surroundings and saw Calista again, her nose bleeding, her cheeks damp from her tears, and her eyes red from tears pouring out due to pain. This only angered Leon even more and he just dashed towards Zap who was stunned at how fast he steeped in and what made him faint on first contact wasn't Leon's demon face, it wasn't his power kicks, it was the place he planted that power kick wearing the demon's face.

The world has heard an eerie screech that sounded like a pig being slaughtered alive and so many heard it to the other side of the Kanto Region where a Mr. Mime attending the garden of the Ketchum family was wondering where that sound came from.

"Mime?"

Back to the Shed it was Zap who foaming at the mouth from the impact of the kick and to his most prized family jewels, his future generation baby maker is now the victim of a power kick and possibly crushed. (Maybe) and fell down where all the other boys were backing away in fear. Everyone wants to attack but no one wants to get close and lose their jewels, Leon didn't sympathize and instead moved to the next boy of the 4 and attack with a side kick and landed it in his guts and after that made sure to grab his head when it came down and then pulled the face in and crushed his face with his knees.

"AUGH!"

After that the other 3 had enough and moved forward and threw punches Leon blocked the first one and dug his elbow into the assailant's rib cage forcing air out and then brought his palm up to strike the chin and another boys comes in with a kick and Leon used the first boy as a meat shield and blocked the kick with him.

"Oh sor- "

Leon tossed the meat shield onto his opponent and then dragged him down by tackling him with his body shoulder first and dragged him up and dropped him onto his back, knocking him out the last boy grabbed the steel pipe that Bay used and hit Leon's head with it hard. *Klang*

"MMphh!" Calista muffled shouted out at this as she tried to free herself only to not have to as Leon was starting to bleed slightly from the head and dripping over his eyes only fueled his anger and grabbed the pole and pulled hard only for the boy to resist and pull it back and make sure he doesn't give Leon the weapon not to give him the advantage, but scared of what Leon could do to him with that pipe.

They were struggling and then Leon just let the pipe go causing the boy to stumble backwards and Leon than sweep kicked him and made him fall Leon then jumped high and over the boy's face, and dropped his right foot deep into the boy's face causing a sickening crack to emit in the room.

Leon just breathed at last and was stumbling slightly due to the small dizziness from the blunt attack that rattled his brain. He stumbled towards Calista who was still trying to get out and Leon stopped her and removed her gag and allowed her to breath properly and then he removed her bindings and then Calista smiled and got up and hugged Leon with all her strength hoping to never let him go.

"Mph, Calista I can't breathe." Calista didn't care what Leon said as she just hugged her savior tears falling down again but instead from pain from happiness. This happiness blinded her from even seeing the Hypno leaving the building only to be punched back in by Arthur and the police force who came and started to arrest the boys even checking their conditions since it seems to be quite critical. Calista and Leon only had one thing in mind.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as Calista is safe that's fine, I only care if she is safe and happy."

"I am so happy that Leon came to save me, I have never felt so safe before, I will make you happy to the best that I can be for you.

End of chapter 10

Author note: hope you like it and happy new year.


	12. Chapter 11

Flames of Devotion chapter 12

**Author note: Hello everyone how is everything going? I am sorry for the long wait but i had so many things to do and with my college finals and stuff and project with also time to checking out my new house, new neighbors which were cool and also reading light novels I have been waiting months, and one of them was for a year, waiting for them to be released. I finished them and with that came inspiration and other new ideas but I am not going to write another story yet until i finish one of the ones I already have done. Summer's ocean ride is next on the update list, along with Adventure of the chosen guardian, Fitting to the ship, prince of Kanto, Hero is born, and Ash and the Battle frontier. Should i do the last one first yes and no. Ash and the Battle frontier was my first story and honestly I enjoyed it but then over time I noticed how many things I have looped out and a review comparing it to someone else's work kinda hit my soft spot. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the other ones when they come out.**

**Lumiose Police Station/**

"So you are certain that this group tried to sexually assault your pokemon and you jumped in to not only defend her but you also caused bodily injuries to them to prevent them from fighting any further. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is."

After the incident with Calista and the gang of boys who tried to sexually assault her. Leon and the gang of boys were brought to the station for questioning. The gang of assaulters tried to pin the blame that it was Leon who assaulted them when they were just trying to help the Delphox. Officer Jenny wasn't dumb enough to not know that they were obviously lying through their teeth, evidence of this was due to the hypno being registered under Zap's name. With not only that the police did some digging of their own going around the school to search for more evidence and by some coincidence saw the Janitor throwing away the garbage but not after pulling out a magazine and seeing it as a poke pic magazine and the officers just happened to pass the corner to see this and took it as evidence. Apparently it was covered with the gangs fingerprints and it seemed heavily worn from usage. This lead to being further evidence against them being the assaulters and due to Calista being able to telepathically tell them what happened they received key information regarding the victim. The gang only shouted lies and tried to get something out of it with Leon breaking their bones and sinking their friends face in (literally). In the end they received nothing from this as apparently the law states that if the victim was found with bodily injuries and indication for assault then the victim will not be penalized or the savior, in this case Leon, and lead to them being spared from any expensive but due to the bodily injury Calista received and the stitching that Leon had to get from his head injury they gang was penalized with hard time in jail and stripped of their pokemon for usage for crime. Calista was given punitive damages from sexual assault and managed to get the boys to pay a fine of $450 from their combined wealth.

They gang was unfortunately not financially stable and didn't have much money. Due to this filing to sue them wasn't possible due to them not having much wealth to pay and were instead given extended hard time. Calista and Leon walked out of the station both with bandages on calista's head and face, and Leon with bandages over his head, his right shoulder, and both his knuckles, with Leon having 450 pokedollars in his wallet. It was 5 pm and the sun was going down from late afternoon to evening. Calista saw Leon walking close by her side and felt comfortable from it. She leaned in closer to Leon, who grabbed her arm and brought her in closer. This lead to a huge blush appearing on her face.

"Leon?" then she saw his face her blush dying down and seeing the face of a man who was scared, like his life was almost shattered to pieces.

Leon then spoke after walking a bit "Calista, what were you doing at the academy?"

Calista was about to say her answer till Leon interrupted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY HOME!?" Calista was startled by the sudden rise of his voice only to see and feel his arms trembling against her.

"Why didn't you just stay home? Did you know what could have happened if I haven't found you."

Calista thought back to it and shuddered and trembled as well due to knowing what could have happened.

"I was so scared, I felt like dying knowing you were in danger. You fought plenty of pokemon's even taking on a steelix. It still scares me, the thought of losing you…" Leon was trembling in fear and tightened his grip on Calista as if his life depended on it. Calista couldn't bear to see him like this and then wrapped him in a hug while Leon's face was still down and hugged him close to her chest.

"Leon I'm happy that you were worried but you know as well as anyone I wanted to help my trainer,more than anyone, even if I only give you your box lunch I want to be of use to you. I was scared to, after the long absence of battle and the constant days of peace with no fear of a sneak attack from other wild pokemons. It made me dull from my battling days. I felt like a newborn child, who knew nothing of this world or even the pain of a fight. I'm sorry for worrying you, but you have to understand even I need some time outside of the house as well but also I wanted to help you more than anything."

Calista said with a calm soothing voice that made Leon shake less, but not completely, and made him hold her closer causing Calista to being brought into his chest, with his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"I know, I know that you need something other than cooking and even need some freedom but still…. I wanted to keep you safe. I thought that if I did the lifting I could keep you safe but it seems like I only made you more needy of freedom and to move outside. Still I couldn't bear the possibilities of what could have happened and instead made you stay home more to keep you safe. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Calista smiled happy to know that he was just worried for her safety. "I know after what happened you would feel reluctant but I would like some more time to be outside." Leon was about to say something till Calista interrupted him. "With you of course, if you are there you wouldn't mind me being outside right." Calista said with a smile on her face and this lead to Leon's heart to slow down in paces and brought a soothing comfort to Calista knowing that he was now less worried.

Leon then told her "If you need to go somewhere by yourself then it's fine to, I will trust you.

Calista was surprised by this till she heard "But only AFTER we get you back in shape to take care of yourself. I think we both became quite lazy from not training in a while. Once we get back in shape then we can both rest easy, you with your freedom to move through the city, and me knowing that you're strong enough to fend for yourself."

Calista smiled at this and nodded her head and then went back into the hug with Leon, while Leon hugged her back and brought her closer to him.

In his thought Leon was relieved "I'm so happy that you are safe Calista. If anything I would do everything I can to keep you safe."

In Calista's thought "I haven't felt this safe in a long time. Leon may be bigger but he's still the same trainer all those years ago. This situation would have been even more better if only he was a lover than a trainer. Oh well I guess another time."

Then they separated and started to walk back home with Calista latching herself to his arm and spread a blush on both of their faces as the crowd started to notice them. They were passing the shopping mall and saw John packing up his fishes for the day. John turned and saw the young trainer and his pokemon walking,side by side, linking arms together and he got a grin on his face with a happy smile and was about to tease them till he saw the bandages on them especially the ones on Calista's face. He grew worried and ran up to them.

"Leon! Calista! Are you two alright what happened to you two!?" John was panicking as he saw Leon as a son and Calista as a daughter in law and to see them both hurt lead him to a full on panic.

Leon stated "There was an…. Incident at my academy today… but it's nothing to worry about we're both alright."

John wasn't convinced on that "Alright!? You're wearing bandages and patches on your face, and… IS THAT STITCHES!" Noticing and pointing at Leon's forehead with stitches on them, an old fury in his belly started to rile up inside of John.

"ALRIGHT WHERE ARE THOSE VARMINTS!"Starting to roll up his sleeves as if he's ready to brawl. "JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AND I'LL SHOW THEM AN OLD SPECIAL I SAVE FOR ONLY THE BEST OF MY CLIENTS WHO MAKE ME MAD!" He's fuming red and looks as if he's ready to explode till Calista calmed him down.

"Mr. John, really it's alright now, those 'varmints' were already taken care of by my knight in shining armor. He gave them a good wallop." Snuggling her head against his arm bringing Leon's face to turn red from her comment.

John was still fuming but he calmed down noticing that they both seemed alright. "Well if you say so, but." John said as he then took a notepad out of his pocket and then asked. "You better tell me the names of those hoodlums or I'm not going to sleep till I find out who did, on my own if I have to." John said with a serious face, as if you tried to joke about his resolve he will slam you.

Calista and Leon smiled as they were happy to see that John was genuinely worried about them. Calista then stated "Well I recall one of their names was Zap, and the other was Bay but that's the only names I heard." she then saw John writing the names down and putting it away.

"Alright then." Leong then asked.

"Mr. John what do you intend to do." You'll find out tomorrow." John said as he left the couple and went back in his store, they heard a couple of swishing sounds with splashes, and saw hi return with a giant box.

"Here take this, calcium is good for the bones and protein helps to speed up the healing process. Make sure to eat protein before bed and in the morning, it's a proven fact." John said as Leon takes the box only to put it on the ground and open it seeing plenty of fillets, crabby's, and even Elektross's fillet fully skinned and ready for the grill.

Leon and Calista look up in surprise and Calista said "Mr. John we can't possibly accept this, it's too much, and giving your store specialty of Elektross's fillet hat you only make 20 a month." She was interrupted by John.

"Go on take it. I would feel alot better if you recover faster so I don't have to see you two in bandages so I won't go hunting for those hoodlums. So take it, if you don't I'll just chuck them all into the trash."

Leon started panicking "Please Mr. John be reasonable this is quite a hefty sum of food and a pretty profit if you sold it to paying customers, we can't possibly take this."

Mr. John sighed "Well if you don't feel like it." He then picks it up with Calista and Leon sighing in relief from not feeling the guilt of taking a pretty penny from Mr. John's profits, till they heard.

"Then I'll just chuck it all into the trash with the bones and guts." John said as he walked to the dumpster and Calista and Leon started to panic even more and immediately said.

"WAIT! WAIT! WE'LL TAKE IT JUST DON'T WASTE IT!" In a panic and saw John turn around with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Better get home and start cooking then it's taste the best when it's fresh." Leon took the Box and then John went and hug them both. They were caught off guard from this but then noticed that John was shaking as well.

"Really i'm glad that the both of you are alright. Even if you're both beaten up a little you're not dead, that's all I could ask for." Calista and Leon were touched and Calista hugged him back and Leon putting the box down and hugging him with Calista.

They both started to walk away with Calista waving back at John who was waving back and then they got back to their apartment.

Calista then started packing the fish in the fridge and Leon went to his room to prepare for his shift tonight.

5 minutes later/

Leon was fully dressed and was ready to head out and turned to Calista who was sitting on the couch. This time he walked up to her and said "I'll be heading to work now be sure to keep the lock on ok."

Calista just smiled and said "Alright Leon don't worry." but it didn't' stop there.

"And be sure to chain lock the door, oh and bolt the windows shut tight and lay mousetraps around the window floors and make sure to add some marbles around the doorway just in case they manage to get in so you can blast them with fir-" Leon was interrupted by Calista who just laughed.

"Leon I'll be fine I'm sure I won't need to go that far but I promise to bolt the door and windows." She then stood up and then straightened his collar and said "Now get going or you will be late to work for your Spartan of a boss."

Leon sighed as he knew even this kind of incident won't spare and sympathy from his stupid boss. This lead to him needing to conceal his stitches with skin concealer and wearing two layers of clothing to prevent any guests to see his bandages under his arm.

"Alright then I'll be off then." Leon was walking to the door and when he walked out Calista was by the door and said something and did something which caught him off guard.

"Before you go you forgot something." Calista said as she walks up to him. Leon turning around and then felt a warm sensation on his cheek, and saw Calista with her lips on his cheek. Leon's face then flared red from this and Calista stepped back through the door and said "you're good luck charm for today. Good luck at work." She said as she closed the door leaving Leon dazed and flustered but deep inside he was actually feeling a Butterfree's in his stomach and his body hotter than a Magcargo. He then snapped out of his daze and then remembered his work and started to run for his work but not till he turned around and said "I'll be home later so have dinner ready!" as he started to go down the stairs, and started running to his job.

Calista was behind the door, with it locked and bolted, all red in the face, embarrassed and happy at the same time, she actually did it.

"I actually did it, I made the first move." *giggle* Calista said as she was really happy and was hoping that she can hope to advance this a step at a time and hope that Leon returns her feelings to her.

"He didn't back away so that's a good sign, and not only that said he'll be back." She brought her hands up to her grinning face. "Maybe I'm getting my hopes up too fast but I'm really happy and hoping it will happen. I'll pace myself and show him I love him, maybe he'll pick it up and love me back even more. My shining knight Leon." Calista said as she blushed heavily at the thought of her actions and the effects it may have. "May your night be filled with blessings, my knight."

Calista said as she then got up and started to walk to the windows to bolt them shut and returned to the living room and was about to turn on the tv, till she stopped.

"Maybe I shouldn't, saving even a couple quarters will end up big in the long run." Calista said as she then laid on the coach and giggled as she thinks on her future with Leon by her side not as a trainer, or a lover, but as a husband.

The night was young and bright but their were many things to come and hope that the next event will save them both.


End file.
